


Halloween

by TanError



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, F/M, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanError/pseuds/TanError
Summary: A/N: Hey, it's Mello! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for this very short story. I know I could've made this longer but I haven't had the motivation or time to do it, so forgive me for that! I will post a longer one that I made a while ago but never posted. I have a few other things I've works that I need to finish and post as well but enjoy this very very short story.Warning: Hanahaki Disease, Angst





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, it's Mello! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for this very short story. I know I could've made this longer but I haven't had the motivation or time to do it, so forgive me for that! I will post a longer one that I made a while ago but never posted. I have a few other things I've works that I need to finish and post as well but enjoy this very very short story.
> 
> Warning: Hanahaki Disease, Angst

Roman looks in the mirror, adjusting his halo and wings of his Halloween costume. He was an angel physically and figuratively now. Patton had convinced them all to get dressed up and have a Halloween party but, of course, Virgil didn't like the idea. He had stated how crowded the house would be with all of Thomas' friends there. Patton had been able to convince him otherwise. Roman soon struts out of the bathroom with a cocky grin. The creative side looks around the house at the few that had arrived at the party. Joan and Talyn were chatting in the kitchen as always; they were early all the time. Joan was dressed up as a Vampire and Talyn was dressed up as a Zombie as Roman walked by he gave them both a compliment before finally spotting Logan and Patton in the living room. "Hey, Patton! Where's Virgil?" He asks with a smirk. Patton, who was determined to open a candy bar, points toward the staircase as Virgil walks down with a smirk. Roman, unfortunately, was speechless and his mouth ran dry. Virgil's satin purple cape flowed gently as he walked; the vest that accompanied the cape was purple with long black sleeves, the black jeans, and the black converse. What brought the whole outfit together was the fangs; they were very realistic. Although the horns of the costume made it clear what he was meant to be. Roman was in awe and couldn't quite form words. Virgil was completely stunning in his eyes; he could feel his heart beating a million miles an hour as he watched Virgil descend the stairs to stand by Patton. He wasn't broken from the spell until he heard Patton squeal. "Oh, you look so amazing Virgil!!" The moral side says brightly, clapping. Ironically, Patton was in a cat costume and Logan was in a Frankenstein costume. Roman smiles; he could feel the butterflies flying all over in his stomach as he watched a soft smile forming on Virgil's face. Roman swears; he is in love. He was sure of it, but within seconds his heart sank to the deepest pit as he watched Logan kiss Virgil with more love and compassion then he could've imagined. Roman was happy for the two; if Virgil was happy, he was. "Hey, you look great Virgil." He says with the fakest of smiles. Virgil looks at Roman with a smile that said more than the creative side wanted it too. "Thank you, Roman. You do as always!" He says brightly. The heartbroken side nods. "Please excuse me. I'll be right back." He says before heading to the bathroom. The heartbroken side bit his lip and kept his head down; his vision blurred then cleared as the tears proceeded to pour from his eyes. When he finally reached the bathroom; he closed and locked the door before sliding down it. Roman grips his hair as he let silent sobs; he wanted to scream and cry but only silence proceed him. The heartbroken side felt something in his throat, not like saliva, it was like a pill. He hit his chest until he finally coughed it up. It was a flower bud.


End file.
